


Weapons to the Elements

by Raynidreams



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015); Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Rain Sex, Sexy Times, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: Uncomplicated (for them) sexy times in the rain and a cave. Switches POV by the sentence. Slightly OOC.





	Weapons to the Elements

She slams the lightsabre in a ferocious downward arc. Kylo feints to her right, catches the blade and then using his height, secures her weapon on the crossguard of his own. He pulls them up, extending to the limit of her reach. He tugs the blades, instinctively using a Force push to her midsection to throw her back. He disarms her. In the split-second he triumphs, Rey comes back at him with a Force move of her own, yanking his lighsabre from him and sending it spiralling in the opposite direction from where hers had landed in the stubby grassland.   
  
She'd learned to fight with fists before lightsabres and settles into a crouch, arms up. Kylo lunges, gets kissed in the face by her right hook and sacrifices his chest to her following jab. He staggers winded, but seizes her uppercut with a snap of flesh-on-flesh, palm to fist, before she can land it. He links his other arm around her waist, drawing her close. Rey curses at him, her thighs wriggling to bend and knee him in the balls.  
  
Before she can, Kylo twists her around quickly so her back is pressed up against his stomach. They're both panting. He drops them with his weight fully to the ground, knees in the water-laden sand, his one hand down, body bent over hers. The rain that lashes down has soaked her light clothing to her skin and against that chill he feels each place where they touch warmly.  
  
Rey convulses in the iron grip he has on her and then slumps. She lets off an irritated sigh. "I hate it when you win."  
  
Feeling her yield, Kylo sighs in satisfaction. Of its own accord, his face drops into the smooth expanse of her neck, eyes drawn by the drips of rain flowing down the even column to the undulations of where her spine starts. "Mm-hm," he mutters. He licks there. Rey shivers and he knows it's not just from the cold. "Then don't lose." His arms wilt. His fingers shift to knead her torso, hands cupping her hips, her waist. He kisses the tendrils of hair by her nape.   
  
Rey, fighting against the agreeable friction roused by his touch, elbows him then. She lunges back; hips still facing forward, her shoulders tilted ninety degrees to his body. She forces him off his knees and onto his back. Victorious, she comes to rest positioned over him, knees immobilising his trunk, her hands forcing his shoulders down. "Fine," she breathes voice low. "I won't."   
  
She notes how the rain adheres his black hair to his face and dampens his generous mouth. His eyelashes are moistened to startled points; he blinks slowly and she can't resist anymore. High from their practice, body running on adrenaline, she presses her lips to his.   
  
Beneath her mouth, he groans. "You're going to kill me," he whispers.   
  
"Shut up talking now," she replies. Her mouth comes back to press firmer. She travels along the length of his lower lip nibbling, seizing it in hers and then returns to kissing him thoroughly.   
  
Kylo reciprocates. His hands clamp around her back. His eyes close against the downpour as he drowns himself in the sensation of her mouth on his. He catches her tongue. He trails off to kiss along her jaw up to her ear. The world around them whites-out and then returns to the gloom, seconds later pursued by an ear-piercing bang and subsequent rumbles that vibrate the air. By her ear, he says, "Let's get undercover." He nabs her earlobe gently, pressing it between his teeth. She nods, gasping.  
  
They stand and he picks her up. He can't help it. There's something about the weight of her so firmly fixed in his grasp that feels almost gravitational. Up, they kiss open mouthed before he growls and pulls his head away, chest heaving. Rey grins and then nudges her chin towards the cave at the edge of the beach instead of the ship. Leaving their weapons to the elements, he moves.  
  
The rain comes down harder than ever and parts like a veil as he carries her inside the rock cavity. The limestone walls glimmer palely with minerals and drips sparkle as they fall. He walks them over to the small camp-fire they had left burning from their earlier food preparation and settles her by it, on his cloak spread over the floor.  
  
It seems pointless to go for a slow seduction when they are both soaked to the skin. She toes off her boots and undoes her belt. Her shirt and pants she has off in a heartbeat. By the time she's naked, he is too. His chilled flesh settles over hers and the heat between their bodies warms them both throughout.   
  
She kisses his shoulders, his neck. Down, she scrapes her teeth over one of his small nipples already made hard from the cold. He breathes deeply and she enjoys feeling with her hands the sensation of his skin stretching over his ribs as he respires.  
  
Her kisses have him dually melting and growing harder. His hips thrust gently, his body working mindlessly. His cock, not fully hard, presses up against her. Rey wraps her one leg around his hip, squeezing his dick between them. The feel of her, already hot and slippery, feeds his growing need. He wants to see her come first, and hard, so he inches down her body, lips tracing every mound he meets: her collar, her left breast, the dark nipple, ribs, navel, hip bone...he pulls the leg arched over his back around his neck and then purposefully breathes heated air over her. Rey wriggles, taking her own staggered breaths.  
  
"Ben...Fuck," she mutters, struggling with words longer than a syllable. His eyebrows lift and he grins lazily up at her tense face. He watches her bite her lower lip as he gradually lowers his mouth to her clit, dark eyes locked on hers. The sound she makes when he sucks upon the nub stiffens his cock, making his head woozy from the blood running south.   
  
Rey's one hand fists in his wet hair. She pulls it as she pushes his skull down with the other. She can't keep still. The thigh curled around his neck twitches. Her toes flex. She drops her one hand from his head to claw at his thick cloak below them and then his skin—her short nails raise welts.   
  
Kylo sucks and swirls his tongue around her clit, intermittently licking downwards, pressing into her. She tastes additively like salt and rain and her. He wants, needs, to touch her deeper. Mouth still around her, he blindly puts two long fingers to her mouth. She sucks them, knowing where he's going to use them. The slippery feel of her mouth over his fingers is as hot as the centre of a fucking explosion and he enjoys the sensation as much as he will burrowing into her core.  
  
His wet fingers come down. He lifts his mouth, his fingers follow the lines of her labia, parting them and he pushes inside her as she exhales slowly.  
  
"That's it," he whispers, not cognitive of what he's saying. "Feel me."  
  
He delves into her, curling his fingers forward to touch as much of her insides as he can reach. She feels swollen, slick, and just fucking amazing.   
  
Looking back to her face, her eyes are half-lidded. She smiles very quickly and drops her head back.   
  
Rey stops thinking. She sinks into the tremors his scissoring fingers work within her. There's an internal pressure that can't compare to anything else she's ever felt. It's heavy. It's strange...Exhilarating. When she meets his look again, he opens his mind to her and their passions clash. She sees her body as he does; _legs spread, intimate parts pink and open to him. The plane of her belly and pert curve of her breasts—that look on her face._ She's as turned on by that as she his by his long, vulnerable face and those shadowy burning eyes. Rey holds on for as long as she can, but his thumb at her clit and his fingers inside her work her body beyond her own control. She comes with an unfeminine grunt and his birth name on her lips. He smirks at it and her, knowing his power here. _Fucker_ , she thinks. He catches the thought and his grin widens, showing his teeth.  
  
"Yes," he chuckles. He comes up to kiss her.  
  
She rolls her eyes faux nonchalant and then pulls him closer, easing their positions so his weight fits better. Pressing harder into his mouth, she says, "I want you in me."  
  
"Always," he replies.  
  
He licks a palm and runs it under his dick to make sure she'll be wet enough to take him—she's tight and he, as he's smug enough to admit, is not a small man.  
  
He lets go of his cock as she takes it in hand and then releases it. She squeezes his balls a second, making him see stars, and laughing, comes back to position him at the entrance to her. It takes willpower for him to not sink in with a quick snap of his hips. He's careful instead to lean up on his one hand, tilting her so the angle is easy. Her face pressed against his neck, he hisses as he slides inside her.  
  
"You're so perfect," he whispers, kissing her forehead. He gives her room to shift so that he feels right for her.   
  
Rey makes a noise of agreement that isn't a word. Her internal muscles clench around him and then release. He just knows when she's ready. He sinks onto her, pressing her whole body down with his weight in the way he knows she likes.  
  
Rey, below him, feels the ebb of his body as he pulls back and then advances. She rises to meet him, kissing any place that she can reach. She cups his firm ass, pulling it to her, over and over.  
  
Still mellow from her orgasm, she pauses to enjoy the feel of him in her, the fullness easing up her walls.  
  
It's moments like this when the world beyond them vanishes and experience contracts to the press of their bodies. Connected, she doesn't worry about having reconciled the different sides of him, the dark dreams she catches from him as they sleep safely next to one another at night. As he quickens his pace and she feels the call to her pleasure, she clasps him close, ankles locked around his back, one hand pinned by his, the other tangled in his hair. It's as though nothing but them matters. Similar, he feels like their souls touch when she relents. Shivering, sweaty, and roughly, she takes him as he is. She makes him feel complete.

With him, she's never alone.   
  
He cups her chin in his hand, and kisses her carefully, feeling his balls ache from wanting her.   
  
_I love you_ , she thinks. It's all he wants to hear. He cries out as he comes, buried deep within her as the world thunders outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write angry post-fight sex but I must be feeling all mellow at the moment.


End file.
